Hand-held medical-data capture-devices are stand-alone devices in which data is retrieved from the device by an operator who reads a temperature or other vital sign from a display screen in the hand-held medical-data capture-devices and then manually records the vital sign in an electronic medical record system, which is a very slow and expensive process.